


And talking about that blue, blue sky

by I_am_sorry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Rich dorks, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry
Summary: Tobio doesn't hate it, not really. Everyone in society exists to fit a role and this is his. Tobio doesn't hate it; the heavy expensive clothing, the precision he has to put in every movement of his feet and hands, the loneliness – but he does wonder from time to time what it would be like to be free – to feel really, really alive and just have peace.





	And talking about that blue, blue sky

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean this is not how it went in the manga?!
> 
> Betaed by Keffy.  
> (2017, March).

Taisho Era, Japan.

i.

Tobio doesn't hate it, not really. Everyone in society exists to fit a role and this is his. Tobio doesn't hate it – the heavy expensive clothing, the precision he has to put in every movement of his feet and hands, the loneliness – but he does wonder from time to time what it would be like to be free – to feel really, really alive and just have peace.

It's wishful thinking.

His mother arranged a meeting for him – with a suitor who’s important and richer than his family (and that's saying something as a Kageyama). Tobio knows the Kageyama household wouldn’t marry their only omega son to a nobody.

Tobio doesn't want to go; he knows the match will fail anyway, just like it happened the first and second time his parents tried to get him engaged. The awful truth is that not even all of his family money or lands are able to cover his many defects. Tobio understand this, just as he understands he is seventeen and already too old for courtship, the majority of his kin gets married at fourteen after all. He is lacking options.

"A- a walk to the park may--b--be good for you, so that you won't think unnecessary thin- uh, I mean, you look sad and I--…" Yachi stumbles through her words, her eyes down. Tobio didn't notice her entering the room before, but he guesses she must have heard almost everything his mother said to him about the new suitor and how Tobio has to actually make it work this time or risk being called a disgrace.

Tobio knows Yachi means well and thanks her. He accepts her idea of a walk so she scrambles hurriedly to look for his other companion and to prepare one of his outdoors kimonos; he can't really say what kind of clothes he would like to wear or chose what patterns it should have but he can at least pick the color; all of his clothing are in dark shades.

He chooses a dark blue piece with sakura petals dusted on the sleeves when she presents him the options. He nods to his second attendant in greeting. Yamaguchi smiles back.

They get out of the mansion, his attendants walking at his side holding a paper umbrella over his head. Tobio feels the fresh air rustling his hair and glances around the world that exists out of his home, out of his cage. It never ceases to amaze him, really.

They walk towards the park and Tobio is aware that many people stare at him while he passes by. He ignores them and walks ahead, Yachi says they do this because he is beautiful, Yamaguchi says it is because he is unique; Tobio doesn't really agree with their reasons but they are his friends, his only friends so he doesn't have the heart to tell them that they are wrong and that people stare at him for the oddity of his persona, too tall for an omega, dressed in unusual dark colors, without make up, and without a mating bite at his age.

Thanks to all these contemplations, he is lost in thought. So he doesn't really notice the man running full speed towards him; he is short and looks distracted and very much not aware he is about to collide with a disgruntled omega. Tobio watched the man as if he were in slow motion, and he does his best to avoid the impact but his reaction is too slow and soon enough he finds himself on the floor with a handful of orange hair and a loud string of 'aw's'.

The disheveled man realizes he has caused someone trouble and starts apologizing quickly until his gaze lifts and meets Tobio's. He goes still for a second, his mouth forming the perfect shape of a round 'o'.

"I, uh, I am sorry."

Tobio frowns, and he is suddenly feeling very annoyed. The kimono got dirty and in his struggle for balance, and the man ended up tearing one of the sleeves. "I don't care. Get off me!" He snaps which makes the man jump immediately off of him.

"I will pay for your clothes," the man says extending a hand in an effort to offer Tobio help. Tobio slaps it away.

"Hey," the man says, affronted. "There's no need to be mean."

Tobio rolls his eyes and gets up with the help of his assistants, who are wide eyed watching the exchange.

"It's not as if you could afford it."

The man just looks at him, tilts his head and snorts. "I will pay for your clothes," he repeats.

Tobio opens his mouth ready to retort, but the words get stuck in his throat when the man takes his hand and tugs him along to start his crazy running rhythm again. Yachi and Yamaguchi scurry after them, worriedly yelling his name but he can hardly hear them over the pounding of his heart. The man runs fast and keeps a strong grip on his fingers – so firm that he can't get away. Tobio scowls.

They finally finish their running in front of Oikawa's textiles and Tobio has to catch his breath while his weird captor opens the door for him to pass – like some kind of gentleman or something.

The shop is expensive; Tobio knows this because his mother usually buys from here. The middle-high class line is made of beautiful, high quality material. He enters the place with his arms crossed over his chest. He doesn't think the man will be able to buy him a replacement for his kimono.

"Right," the man says. "Uh, I was heading here anyway."

Tobio just lifts an eyebrow as a response.

"Don't look so surprised!" The man grumbles.

"Hinata-sama?" One of the attendants of the store calls, the man (Hinata?) turns at her voice and smiles, one of the sunniest smiles Tobio has seen in his life – then again maybe he has not seen many smiles before.

"Uhhhh, I am late?"

"Oh, of course not, Oikawa-san is waiting for you." The girl says bowing politely and this time both of Tobio's eyebrows go up, because... Oikawa-san? As in Oikawa Tooru, heir of Oikawa's textile industries?

"'Kay," the man, Hinata, chirps. "Aren't you coming?" He asks looking interestedly at him. Tobio had his doubts but curiosity wins over his pride, and soon enough he is trailing after Hinata without complaint.

 

 

 

 

 

 

ii.

"Well," Oikawa Tooru says as they enter their study, "took you long enough."

"I ran into an accident."

"An accident, huh?"

Hinata shrugs. "I was trying to come here quickly and crashed into someone. I didn't wanna be late for the interview."

Oikawa nods while smiling. "And that was your unfortunate target," he says pointing at Tobio with mild interest. Tobio discovers that Oikawa Tooru is a whimsical man. He briefly wonders if the gossip involving the older man is true – something to do with an Okiya and a male prostitute. It’s just one rumor among the many of the high society in Kyoto.

"Yeah, I need a kimono," Hinata looks around Oikawa's desk with curiosity, picking some trinkets on his way, examines them carefully and then hums. He shifts his feet afterwards and lets the things he picked up fall back into place. "The most expensive you have right now, please."

 

Tobio narrows his eyes.

Oikawa stands up and sighs. "But Shrimpy-chan, the custom made kimono is already done, and let me tell you, the fabric wasn't easy to get so you better do something about it because I am not losing money for your indecisions."

"Oh," Hinata tilts his head. "No. I want another kimono plus the custom made one."

Oikawa lifts both eyebrows. "It's gonna get really, really expensive, brat."

Hinata just smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

iii.

The kimono is black and that surprisingly wasn’t Tobio’s decision. Hinata picked it from a collection of kimonos Oikawa presented for him. Tobio has to begrudgingly accept that the dress is one of the most beautiful he has ever seen – all dark fabric with orange feathers dyed diagonally on the low right side, the orange obi and inner sash matching with the design. The kimono, just as Hinata promised, is also costly; he has never owned anything of that quality or prize before.

Hinata asks for the kimono to be folded and packed, and he sends Tobio to wait for it. Tobio bristles at the command because he is not an errand boy.

The lady from before smiles good naturedly at him and hands him the boxed dress. Tobio mumbles his thanks and waits.

Hinata joins him soon after, fiddling with a checkbook, a pen, and another box. "Hope that settles my debt for today."

Tobio doesn't answer anything to that; he feels exasperated at lightness in Hinata’s voice.

"Uh," Hinata grins at him. "Sorry, I have to go. I have an important interview today! Wishhhhh me luck!"

Tobio watches him go, running excitedly and once again like a mad man. He is glad Hinata is finally gone. Yachi finds him after that, and she picks the large box that Hinata left him with. She squeals when she peeks a little inside. "It looks really pretty."

Yamaguchi takes the box from Yachi's hands when he reaches them, looks inside it and goes all wide eyed. "A really rich alpha has taken an in interest in you.” Tobio shakes his head, Tadashi is a dreamer, too optimistic and too naïve. He never says anything about it but he knows – his friend likes to think love conquers all. Yamaguchi also likes to think that one day, the second heir of one of the most prominent companies of exported and imported sweets in Japan will take a notice of him. In Tobio’s eyes Tsukkishima Kei is a bastard, but in Tadashi’s eyes he is a prince and there’s no helping that.

“Alphas are capricious by nature,” he says. Although thinking back to Hinata’s cheerful disposition and luminous nature, it is difficult to tell. “Don’t think much of it.”

Because in the end, that’s what he is planning on doing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

iv.

His mother fusses over him, getting him ready for the marriage interview. She asks about his new kimono --the admittedly best he currently has-- and laments the fact such a rich alpha took notice of him too late. “Well,” she says, “if anything happens with this one we might have to try and contact the fine man that was courteous enough to buy you such a nice piece.”

Tobio would prefer for that to not be the case.

He gets dressed with his new acquitted attire as per his mother orders, and thanks Hinata mentally for picking black.

“We could never afford one of this quality,” his mother muses, not even complaining about the color. “You will give a really good impression today.”

Tobio answers with a short “Yes, mother.” He waits for the assembly to happen. He doesn’t wear makeup, not even after his mother hisses threats at him. It’s useless because he knows he is not pretty or petite enough to use things like that. But he doesn’t mind it, not really. Facts are facts and he has learned to cope with them. He doesn’t prepare the tea as he is supposed to do, and instead lets Yamaguchi do it.

For Tobio, there’s no happiness in this. Marriage only means changing cages –that is to say if he manages to nail an interview.

His parents have prepared everything carefully and by the time the interview rolls around, they are tired enough to not chide him for his posture while sitting or his manners while speaking. They wait for a while and finally after minutes of painful silence one of the maid announces the suitor has arrived. Whatever the outcome, Tobio is happy to be done with this.

His father goes first to negotiate the terms of the arrangement and his mother is left with him. She says he has to behave; she says they really want him to get married this time. He sighs and gets up knowing he will be facing that future soon.

When his father comes to fetch him, he looks happy, glowing even. For Tobio this is bad news.

His future, as it turns out, is very bright. The same man from this morning, the idiot who tripped over him, got him dirty and then shut him up with the pretentious kimono he is currently wearing is staring and gaping like a fish at Tobio. He looks dumb in Tobio’s eyes, standing there dressed in western clothes --which means, he is a modernist-- with wild orange hair splayed out in all directions and his fucking sunlit smile.

Tobio kind of wants to strangle him.

“I can’t believe the mysterious person is you!”

He is so, so fucked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

v. 

Hinata Shouyou – that’s the complete name of the dumbass. Tobio thinks he should have caught on before, but it isn’t until Hinata properly introduces himself that he is able to make the association – Hinata Shouyou is the owner of the majority of shares in electricity companies and railroad construction.

Objectively speaking, with all the money Hinata has, he wouldn’t even need to marry Tobio to have him; as an elite alpha (part of the new uprising royalty), he could simply ask to have Tobio as his lover or have Tobio for only one night – his parents would have to comply or risk bankruptcy. It’s an unsavory thought.

However Hinata doesn’t do anything of the like, he just talks and laughs animatedly, moving his hands and explaining everything with barely contained energy; he also offers Tobio the second box Oikawa-san sold him this morning, which turns out to be a beautiful, custom-made kimono. His mother almost faints at the sight of it.

The rest of the interview progresses like this, with his parents in awe and Tobio in utter silence.

It won’t be until very late at night that his parents will excuse themselves and leave them alone to try to get familiar with each other and share a meal. His mother reasons she needs to speak with him before this happens, so he follows her to the kitchens to get more tea and order dinner.

“Tobio,” she says while they walk. “In other circumstances I wouldn’t ask this of you but it’s come to this.”

They stop walking and his mother sighs, looking contrite and little pale. “I know omegas are really careful with alphas and the concept of them preserving their purity but my dear,” she shakes her head. “You are way past the age of marriage with two failed compromises as backstory and this alpha, he is one of the most powerful influences on the government; it’s a one-time opportunity. Do you understand what I am asking you to do, child?”

Tobio swallows hard and remembers one of his previous compromises failed because of this. The first one was when he had just turned fourteen: he got scared when Kunimi started slipping a hand through his clothes before the actual marriage and so he slapped it away; he was seen as a rude omega with no will to please his future husband. He answers, “Yes mother.” It feels like defeat.

When his parents leave the dinner in front of the intended pair and Hinata looking excitedly at the food, Tobio thinks he is getting nauseous. He is supposed to serve, to please, to let himself be used, spread apart and taken and he just doesn’t know how, he doesn’t have it in him.

“Do you want me to help you with the food?” Hinata asks him looking curiously at him, offering to fill a plate for him when it should obviously be the other way around.

It’s unsightly but somehow it helps him relax. “I am supposed to do that for you, you idiot.”

Hinata just laughs at him, doesn’t take offence to the insult and shrugs. “I’m hungry. This is way past my dinner time. So what do you wanna eat?”

Tobio says his choice and Hinata actually serves him the plate and hands it to him. Tobio looks at it and he is surprised to see that the man actually filled his plate with same amount of food as his own. Omegas are not supposed to eat much, it’s etiquette, his mother has starved him for this reason enough times –although Yachi has always sneaked food at him when this happens. This is a novelty for him.

On second thought, stuffing his face with food won’t make the seducing thing easier. Tobio doesn’t know how to proceed – subtlety is not his forte. Fortunately after seeing how oblivious Hinata is, Tobio may not need any subtlety; Hinata wouldn’t get ‘subtle’ even if it hit him in the face.

Tobio ponders for a minute; he considers just getting naked and waiting for nature to takes its course, but he doesn’t need to – Hinata surprises him again.

“Say,” the alpha yawns after finishing his meal, “can I smell you?”

Tobio just looks at him, really looks and attempts to ignore the stab of disappointment running through him, he doesn’t even know why he is feeling it, or maybe he does but refuses to go there. Hinata seems different than the others somehow.

“Yes.” He says tight lipped and with clenched fists.

Hinata shuffles on his seat, crawls towards him, and waits for Tobio to grant him access.

As Tobio bares his neck, he considers his mother’s words and how this is his last opportunity to avoid failure. He trembles when Hinata starts scenting him and feels himself start getting dizzy, weak with the smell of an alpha, secure and a little bit aroused.

It doesn’t last much though, Hinata stops after some minutes and goes back to sit properly away from him. “You smell really nice, like honeyed milk and spicy cinnamon.”

Tobio blinks away the fog in his head and thinks Hinata smells of sunshine and the first drizzles of summer rain.

“I think,” Hinata begins with direct eye contact and almost as if he is another person altogether, one that is not used to losing. “I think you are really, really pretty. I thought so this morning but didn’t do anything because I was going to have a marriage interview later in the evening, but now is different. I want to marry you.”

“You,” Tobio rasps. “You are so simple.”

“Yeah.”

Tobio snorts.

“So do you accept my proposal of courtship?”

He goes very still at that, because his parents are the ones that should settle the arrangement, not him. “I’m sure my parents will gladly do so.”

“I’m not marring your parents, that’s why I’m asking you first.”

“What if I say no?” Tobio asks out of curiosity and maybe a little bit of spite.

Hinata grins. “Then, I would just need to work harder to make you fall for me!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

vi. 

Hinata sends presents the following weeks after that; sometimes they are really expensive ones like more kimonos, imported Tsukkishima sweets, or a horse. Tobio can at least make use of the kimonos. Tadashi drools all over the sweets, so Tobio lets him have them. Tobio still isn’t sure what to do with the horse. Regardless of the usefulness of the gifts, his mother is swooning all over and his father is pricing him for his efforts. Tobio doesn’t tell them he really didn’t do anything more than calling the alpha an idiot and eating with him.

Sometimes the presents are less flashy. Tobio finds himself appreciating the little trinkets more and more: a new umbrella, a colorful music box, a little decorated ball he tosses up and down when he is feeling bored.

Tobio understands every present is courtship. Hinata is properly courting him, even if going by Tobio’s age and disposition, he shouldn’t need to.

“How old is he?” Yamaguchi asks while popping another sweet in his mouth, Tsukkishima’s new brand.

“Six months older,” Tobio answers as he reads the letter in his hands. It arrived today, explaining Hinata had to leave on a business trip at the last minute but that he would be honored if Tobio spent some days at his summer house until he came back.

“Could we go with you?” Yachi looks at him shyly; she is excited by the idea.

“Yes.”

He doesn’t even wonder if he is going; he knows his parents have already answered on his behalf, a sound yes, of course.

 

 

 

 

 

 

vii. 

Hinata’s summer house is huge. It could be called a villa, and although it’s constructed in traditional style, it looks really modern somehow. An older omega ushers them inside when they arrive, he looks sweet and good natured and Tobio feels really inadequate standing at his side.

“Sugawara Koushi,” the man says, introducing himself and cooing all over them when they answer the introduction back.

“Thank you for having us.” Tobio says bowing politely.

“Oh, no, nothing of that,” Sugawara-san chides lightly. “Don’t be so formal with me; I am so happy Shou-chan finally brought a fiancé with him, you need to tell me everything about you.”

Tobio nods and does his best to answer all of Sugawara-san’s questions. The man explains Hinata is still away working on some things but he should be with them by dinner time. It’s easy talking with him and he tells them many things he didn’t know about Hinata, like how his parents died when he was twelve and that he has a little omega sister called Natsu.

When Hinata finally arrives with another alpha trailing behind him and a little girl holding his hand, Tobio sees Sugawara-san run towards them, sees how he ruffles Hinata’s hair and kisses the other alpha hello (they are a mated pair, it seems) and then leaves the little girl in his arms. They look like a family.

The girl in Sugawara-san arms squeals and giggles while Hinata scolds her lightly about something to do with running in the railroad train; she just nods her head and turns to look at the sofa they are sitting in, her eyes meet his own and her moth widens, she tugs Suga-san’s arm and he finally puts her down.

She runs towards him, all wild hair and big smile like her brother, and lifts her arms, expecting him to pick her up.

He glances at Yamaguchi for some guidance, at what his friend just smiles and nods. Tobio picks her up then, placing her on his lap, she turns there and stares firmly at him, tugging the hair on the back of his ear. “You are so beautiful,” she says with wonder. “I want to be just as pretty when I grow up.”

Tobio doesn’t know what to say to her, so he just lets her do as she pleases. She plays with his hair, looks at his clothes fussing over them ‘so elegant’, and noses his cheek.

“That’s enough, Natsu,” Hinata pouts. “You will scare him away.”

“Welcome home.” Tobio says nodding at Hinata, which for some reason makes the alpha go all red faced.

“I am happy you accepted to come.”

“Thank you for having us,” Tobio glances at his attendants who are a little intimidated by Hinata’s presence. They bow hastily and Hinata does the same, shaking their hands and nodding amiably at them.

They eat together, all of them; Hinata allows his attendants to join them at the table (something his house has prohibited) and also calls out to his own servants to do the same. Hinata sits at the head of the table with Natsu at his right side and Tobio at his left. Hinata cuts her meat for Natsu and feeds her from time to time with his own food. Somehow, he doesn’t seem to notice he does it – it must be second nature to him. Sugawara-san casually pats his arm as a form of comfort while speaking with the other alpha, whom Tobio has learned is called Daichi.

“You have soft-looking fingers,” Hinata says chewing his dinner and pointing at Tobio’s hands with his fork. “Really slender and long.”

“That’s because I’m not allowed to do anything at home,” Tobio looks at his own hands; he would like to work with them sometimes, to have calluses and not perfect omega fingers.

“Oh,” Hinata says shrugging. “You don’t need to do anything here if you don’t want to.”

The thing is Tobio really, really wants to. “I would like to, though.”

“That’s fine by me too.” Hinata answers nonchalantly and somehow it feels as if they are not just talking about the present. They are talking about a future and Tobio is glad, grateful even because he remembers how Kindaichi got really mad about this same topic when he tried to ask the same of him before the engagement, when he asked for a little bit of freedom and autonomy and how it ended poorly after that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

viii. 

As the days in the villa pass, Tobio learns that Hinata is loud, messy, and tenacious –he doesn’t act like a proper alpha, as Tobio’s mother would say. He doesn’t intimidate or threaten or make others grovel at his feet; he is confident though, overly so. He loves his family, adores his little sister and likes to spend time outside in the sun. Hinata, as Tobio had predicted, is also a modernist, who doesn’t approve of traditionalists’ outdated ways and has been aboard enough times to illustrate it. In terms of his goals, he is ruthless, almost greedy –Tobio is surprised at that, but not overwhelmed. It’s just business.

In the end what Tobio concludes is that Hinata Shouyou is perfectly fine as he is, as he exists, and even though it could be said Tobio’s family lands and properties would make a good asset to his vastly increasing empire, he definitely, definitely doesn’t need them. Tobio can’t think of a single reason of why someone like Hinata would like to marry him when he himself has seen with his own eyes how Sugawara-san turns down letters of marriage proposal from younger, more wealthy omegas who are so, so much more willing to be here in his place.

“Why?” Tobio finally asks one day while they laze outside in the sun, in the villa’s garden, with Hinata lying at his side facing the sky.

“Hmmm?”

“Why me?”

Hinata stays silent for a while and for a moment Tobio thinks he won’t answer, but then he sits up and rubs his neck. “It gets lonely,” he looks away. “The view from the top, I mean, is nice but sometimes it gets truly lonely with me standing there all by myself.”

“Predictably simple.”

Hinata grins at that, but it’s a half-assed effort, “It’s not the whole truth though.”

Tobio looks at Hinata’s hands that are distractedly picking the grass with his fingers with his usual restlessness and waits for him to continue. “I was there the first time you had an engagement party, I was invited out of courtesy, I guess. Back then I wasn’t so well known or rich, I just had my family name, what my parents had left me, and big dreams to move forward. I wasn’t yet an alpha either – I thought I was going to be a beta, but I just presented late as an alpha,” Hinata shrugs. “And then I saw you, at the center of the party and you were so, so unbelievable pretty with your head held high and your expensive kimono, you kind of made me go all GUUAH!… I ended up really heart-broken that day.”

“You mean… is this payback?” Tobio says because that would make sense.

Hinata just snorts at him. “You are not getting it. I fell in love with you three years ago when you were standing at the center of your commitment party, with an alpha at your side, looking like a prince and so utterly, utterly out of my reach. I would have done anything to make you notice me back then, like duh! A week passed and after that I was extended an invitation to study aboard, and I went there to get better, stronger, and partly to forget you. I took Natsu with me and met new people; somehow I managed to expand what my parents left me. I lived more aboard this past three years than here in Japan and when I came back just some months ago I thought it was time for me to finally have a partner. I accepted your parent’s proposal because it was the first one I picked from the stack on my desk, I didn’t know it was you. In fact when I tripped over you in the park, I thought you were married already.”

“But then you learned I wasn’t.”

“Yep.”

Tobio stills for a moment. “So?”

“So, it was fate obviously!”

Fate is a curios concept; Tobio just nods and thinks ‘maybe’.

 

 

 

 

 

 

ix. 

They set a day for the marriage and Tobio reasons it will be alright; they will be alright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

x. 

Tobio is not sure how to act now that it has come to this; he has belonged to Hinata, legally speaking, since mid-morning when they finished with the registration forms and signed a stack of papers that made everything legitimate. But now it’s night time and he is supposed to actually, physically, let Hinata have him.

Gossip doesn’t help his nerves; he has heard for omegas first times are really, really painful. It’s probably worse if they move though, so maybe... If he just lies there and takes it...

Hinata knocks on his own door before entering, and Tobio would mock him for it if it wasn't for the vertigo he is currently feeling. "Come in."

Hinata smiles at him when Tobio looks up. He is already sitting on the bed, waiting, hoping for this to end soon --his now husband approaches him carefully, as if taming a wild animal, and sits at his side. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Tobio goes pale because they have been married for less than six hours and Hinata is already showing him rejection. He opens his mouth to protest, insult, and cover the hurt he is currently feeling (that he shouldn’t be feeling) but Hinata doesn't let him.

The alpha shakes his head. "I do want to," he damps his lips with the tip of his tongue, "since I was fourteen, actually buuuuut I don’t want to be the only one enjoying this."

Tobio nods, his face feels red and his chest heavy with something sweet dripping through his heart, he had never felt things like this before and everything is dumbass Hinata's fault. "I do."

"Yeah?"

Tobio nods again.

Hinata climbs over him in the bed and goes straight for his neck, he licks the soft skin there, scents him, and leaves a trail of butterfly kisses that have Tobio closing his eyes and feeling heat pool low in his gut. "I have never," Tobio needs to tell Hinata this, he knows it’s important that he does – with him having been involved with two previous alphas before, he knows there’s enough talk about him. "I have never done this before."

"I know," Hinata says with dilated pupils. "I wouldn’t care anyway if you had. But I can tell, y'know."

Tobio frowns. "How?"

"The way you smell: pure, untainted, kind of like fresh snow."

He doesn’t ask anything else after that and lets Hinata do as he pleases, tries to kiss back when Hinata kisses him, and lets his eyelids flutter when Hinata does something that makes the heat in his gut grow heavier.

Hinata doesn’t take the kimono off him, at least not completely, and Tobio feels shame burn his cheeks as the liquid that has been accumulating in his thighs start leaking over the expensive fabric. Hinata kisses him then, as if he intends to steal Tobio's own breath out of him, while reaching with his fingers for Tobio's entrance.

Tobio arches his back when he feels the first finger slipping inside; it feels weird but not painful. He tries to relax, to make himself ready for the other to claim him --however, Hinata is really patient with him and goes slowly. He doesn't stop at one finger though, he slips a second and a third and curls them just right, which makes Tobio go glassy-eyed and taut.

By the time Hinata is fucking him with three fingers, Tobio is already twisting on the bed, wet and so, so needy he has to turn his face and hide it on the pillows to not die from embarrassment.

"Let me see you," Hinata sighs into his ear. "You are beautiful, come on let me see you."

And that's all it takes, he feels his orgasm hit him with brute force, leaving him boneless and complacent; he doesn't complain when Hinata opens his legs and thrust inside so deep in his ass, Tobio fears he will be feeling it all week.

"It's unfair" Hinata whines and Tobio doesn’t know how is possible that even at a time like this, the idiot just doesn’t know how to shut up. "It’s so, so unfair for you to be this pretty. Seriously, it should be illegal, Tobio!!!"

Hinata fucks him like he does everything else, with a single minded focus, and Tobio has to bite his lips to stop himself from screaming. Everything feels hot, it burns and with every shove Hinata touches something inside him that makes him see white from raw pleasure. He comes the second time without being touched, and Hinata finally bites his neck, in a proper mating bite. Tobio meditates he will give him his own bite later, maybe when his brains are not being screwed out of him.

After his third orgasm (who would have thought Hinata could use his mouth like that?) he just faints, at least he thinks before passing out. Hinata climaxed inside him once, like alphas are supposed to, which means his marriage is a real one now and Hinata can't give him back, not even if he wakes up one day and notices Tobio's many defects.

They are stuck with each other now, forever, or until one of them dies. Hinata will have to deal with him all his life, every morning and every evening. He is not alone anymore – it’s a good feeling to have.

 

 

 

 

 

 

xi. 

Tobio moves out of his parents’ home five days after the wedding, Yachi and Yamaguchi come with him – Hinata likes them a lot; he even promised Yamaguchi he would get him a date with the younger Tsukkishima heir and offered to help Yachi with the opening of her own tea shop.

Tobio is indebted for that.

“You don’t owe me anything,” Hinata says cheerfully. “Well, maybe…”

Tobio rolls his eyes, “Keep it in your pants for a while at least, you dumbass.”

Hinata’s grin turns predatory. “Really, Tobio-kun?” 

Tobio swallows hard; he can feel already how the heat has started to seep through him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

xii. 

Tobio’s previous life merges well with his new one; he gets really fond of Sugawara-san and Sawamura-san, plays almost every day with Natsu, gets to know some other people important to Hinata (Nishinoya-san, Ryuu-san and Asahi-san) and weirdly enough to like them – and other days still consists of tea with his assistants, going on walks (with his asstants, with Hinata, or own his own), and daily visits to his parents.

One day, something unexpected happens. He is walking towards Oikawa’s textiles to pick another kimono Hinata commissioned for him, the dumbass has a bizarre fascination with clothing that he can’t understand, when someone bumps into him. Tobio hurries to apologize without looking at the person because he is in a hurry, since Hinata said he was going to pick him up at Oikawa’s-san store.

He doesn’t get really far though, because a hand on his arm stops him from moving and when he finally turns to see who it is, he goes deadly quiet.

Kindaichi is staring at him, or more accurately at the very visible mating bite on his neck, “I heard you married.”

“Yes.” Tobio says and feels proud, not so much about the marriage but unusually enough about Hinata. Kunimi and Kindaichi are a sore topic to him, because he did try to be compatible with them. It just wasn’t meant to be.

The alpha goes rigid, an unreadable expression on his face. Tobio knows he is not married yet, the last thing he had heard about Kindaichi was about him having a geisha as a lover. “I wonder what kind of guy managed to get you obedient enough to lower your head and allow a mating bite.”

Tobio’s face goes blank. “Let go.”

“Or what?”

“Or this is going to get real ugly, real fast.” Another voice interrupts them, making Kindaichi frown.

“Hinata,” Tobio scowls. “You said you would wait for me at the store.”

“You were late!” Hinata complains. “L-A-T-E!!”

“Who the fuck are you?”

“My husband.” Tobio says rolling his eyes at the radiant (triumphant) expression on Hinata’s face, ignoring how he himself also kind of feels like smiling.

“Pineapple head, let him go.” Tobio looks at how Kindaichi’s disposition turns challenging. However Hinata speaks again and turns into someone downright scary, with wide orange eyes and an impressive aura. “Let him go.”

At that, Kindaichi snarls but soon surrenders. Even Tobio is feeling the visceral need to go towards Hinata and bear his neck in a very submissive act.

They don’t talk about this encournter with Kindaichi. They continue their path to Oikawa’s textiles. Tobio feels worried – Hinata kind of freaked him out for a moment back there.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata says after a while. “Is just, I kind of lost it when I saw him touching you, he was… he was one of your previous… right?”

“Yes,” Tobio says frankly. “He was one of the alphas I was engaged with.”

“Right,” Hinata grumbles angrily.

“He rejected me,” Tobio declares to make Hinata remember how he doesn’t need to fret over this, it’s in the past now. “He said I was too proud and fickle to make a good wife.”

“Who cares!!!” Hinata yells. “Who cares what he thought! I am here aren’t I?”

Tobio looks at him, “Are you jealous?”

“W-WHAT?” Hinata sputters at that. “No, of course not, don’t be an idiot!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

xiii.

It’s an early winter morning and the sun is barely out when it hits him. Tobio shifts between the sheets, watches Hinata sleeping at his side, snoring and mumbling things in his sleep with his dumb face in a blissful calm. He is naked – both of them are. Tobio can still feel the sticky mess between his legs and feels himself going red because of it. They have been married for six months, officially married and Tobio is happy. This house doesn’t really feel like another cage after all, he likes being here, he likes Hinata’s family, likes Natsu with all her squealing and noise. Tobio just likes this life and it’s a new emotion for him. The most ridiculous thing is that he really, really likes the dumbass sleeping beside him.

“What?” Hinata yawns looking at him with sleeping eyes.

“Nothing.”

“Go back to sleep,” Hinata slurs, turning and hogging all the pillows and blankets to himself.

“You have early work today.”

“Nuhh, don’t wanna.” Hinata whimpers with his face squashed to the pillow, the pillow Tobio knows his dumbass of a husband has already drooled all over.

Tobio yawns as well --it’s getting really cold thanks to the snow and suddenly going back to sleep doesn’t sound so much as a bad idea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

xiv.

“Say, where do you think we will be in five years from now?” Hinata asks him while he works on packing Natsu’s new doll into a birthday box.

“I don’t know.”

“What about kids?” Hinata says and Tobio stills because they have never talked about this, not properly anyway and they probably should.

“If you want them,” Tobio says because that’s what he is supposed to answer, or so he thinks.

Hinata looks at him, “Nah.” Tobio hands him the ribbon. “Maybe when you are feeling ready.”

“Maybe.”

“Say Tobio,”

“Hmmm?”

“What about twenty years from now, where do you think you will be?”

“I am planning on staying with you dumbass, where else would I be?”

Hinata kisses him hard then and they kind of forget the doll, the box, and the ribbon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

xv.

It’s a Déjà vu and Tobio watches how it all happens again in slow motion. There’s a man running full speed towards him, he is short and looks distracted and yet very much aware he is about to collide with a disgruntled omega. Tobio does his best to avoid the impact but unfortunately for him the man’s reaction is too fast and soon enough he finds himself on the floor with a handful of orange hair and a loud string of 'aw's'.

“I can’t believe you are still doing this!” Tobio growls.

“Aw,” Hinata cries. “Cooooome on! I was away two months, be more romantic, romantic!”

“As if I care.”

“Tobio!” Hinata chides without real bite in his tone.

“You ruined the kimono,” Tobio says looking down at his rumpled clothes, the black fabric is all dirty and one sleeve has ripped apart.

“I will pay for it,” Hinata says containing a smile.

“You can’t’,” he says feeling very exasperated. “You can’t because this was a gift. It was the first one you gifted to me, you idiot!”

“I’m sorry,” Hinata says with the fucking sunny smile he uses to get away from problems, grabbing Tobio’s face with both hands, “I will tell Oikawa to fix it.”

Tobio just slumps towards him, giving up, and Hinata actually laughs after that, a chorus of giggles. He missed that sound. He is twenty-three and in love with the idiot – the same idiot who tripped over him and ripped his expensive kimono again.

“Hey,” Tobio says closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Hinata’s own. They are in the middle of the sidewalk and people are starting to stare funnily at them. “Welcome home.”

Hinata kisses him hello.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was Inspired by this headcanon:
> 
> “(I’m still not too sure how to write this even though I looked up the regency era, so I hope this is okay)  
> During this period of time, omegas had to wear dresses. Their gender didn’t make a difference, it was just expected for all omegas to be feminine, delicate, etc. 
> 
> Families with omegas that had more money would spoil the omega and buy them prettier dresses to attract (hopefully) richer alphas. Kageyama was an omega born into a very rich family, and always had beautiful dresses to wear.  
> One day, while walking through shops with his fellow omega attendants, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Kageyama was run into by a small alpha. He was wearing one of his most expensive dresses, which ripped when the alpha tried to help him up. The alpha apologized profusely, introducing himself as Hinata shouyou. He promised to buy Kageyama a new dress, and dragged the omega to the nearest store to get one. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi instantly whispered to him about how ‘a rich alpha had noticed him.’ But Kageyama wasn’t impressed, and was more than happy when the alpha left after replacing his dress. 
> 
> A few days later, Kageyama’s parents told him that a suitor had arrived. Kageyama made sure he looked nice, putting on the new dress Hinata had bought him. Kageyama almost screamed when he was brought to see Hinata, waiting with a courtship proposal. –by Haikyuu omega verse central.”
> 
>  
> 
> Because why try and finish another Iwaoi of like 9,000 words that has been like forever there in my archive when I could write HinaKage, Right?, RIGHT?!
> 
> Also not betaed, um, I know it probably, definitely, has many mistakes, sorry about that. EDIT: Betaed now.
> 
> And finally as a side note, I know... I will end soon-- This works happens in the same world as 'In Shambles.' another fic of mine, you don't need to read it to get this one, though.


End file.
